


Desperate

by fififolle



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Imprisonment, M/M, Pre-Slash, pissing is sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 23:03:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9570746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fififolle/pseuds/fififolle
Summary: Parrish and Lorne find themselves in a desperate situation. In more ways than one.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2011 Alphabet Soup challenge at parrish_lorne and this, of course, is the letter 'P'. Sorry? LOL

~  
  
“Major, I, um, have a problem.”  
  
“... We've been tied up by the Horatans for six hours and _now_ you tell me you have a problem, Doc?”  
  
“Dammit, Major.”  
  
“... Sorry, David. What's up? Your wrists hurting bad? Mine are fucking killing me.”  
  
“I need to take a leak, Evan. What am I going to do?”  
  
“Oh fuck. Sorry, David. There's nothing I can do.”  
  
“I know. This sucks.”  
  
“Yeah. No way they're going to take us out of here to take a leak. It'd be a miracle if we see them again before morning.”  
  
“Way to make me feel better.”  
  
“Sorry, Doc.”  
  
“David. Please. If we're going to die, I'd really prefer it if you keep calling me David.”  
  
“We're not going to die, David. Reed and Cole will make it back to the gate and bring help.”  
  
“Just not before I wet myself. Fuck, Evan, it hurts.”  
  
“We just have to accept it, David. It's gonna happen, whatever. There's only me here, and I've been through this before. It's okay.”  
  
“It's not okay! Those fuckers left us here to die! I don't want to die, in a pool of my own urine, goddammit!”  
  
“Listen to me, David! We are not going to die. I would not let that happen to you, okay? I... We'll do it together, okay? We'll piss ourselves together. I'm here, David, and I care about you. This isn't exactly the way I thought we would share our first intimate moment, but I'm with you all the way. If you have to take a leak, we'll do it together.”  
  
“... You...? Me? … What?”  
  
“Fuck it.”  
  
“... I need to take a leak, Evan. It hurts bad.”  
  
“On the count of three, okay?”  
  
“Okay.”  
  
“One... Two... Three.”  
  
“... Oh god.”  
  
“... Better?”  
  
“Fucking bastards.”  
  
“I know.”  
  
“Thank you, Evan.”  
  
“Welcome.”  
  
“You really think we'll get out of here?”  
  
“Sure we will.”  
  
“... Did you mean that? About us?”  
  
“The intimate thing? Fuck. Yes, David. It's okay, I don't...”  
  
“Me too.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“I like you too. Godammit, Evan. This is so fucked up.”  
  
“Don't say that. We're going to get out of this, and I'm going to ask you on a fucking date, and you'd better say yes.”  
  
“I will, Evan. I'll even let you walk me home and kiss me.”  
  
“Do you put out on the first date?”  
  
“Damn right I will. We could skip the date and start in the shower right off.”  
  
“Fucking best plan I heard all day.”  
  
“... Evan?”  
  
“... Yeah?”  
  
“My dick has a new problem.”  
  
~


End file.
